<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you with me? by EvE79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491089">Are you with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79'>EvE79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tiny surprise at the end, Adoption (mentioned), Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Background from episode 4x17, But the rest of the backstory comes from my own mind, Castiel Shurley - Freeform, Cheating, College Life, Crowley is an ass, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Deanna executes revenge, Deanna gets sick, Deanna is BI, Deanna plans revenge, Dyslexia, F/F is mentioned, F/M, Fired from a job, Gabriel takes care of her, Hating said job, History of the B&amp;B building, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), I really like Charlie, Jodie Mills (mentioned), Lisa Braeden (Mentioned) - Freeform, Luke (Lucifer, Mentions of past abuse, No graphic sex, Not giving away any more spoilers, Nothing to graphic but still, Past bullying between kids, Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. (Supernatural), Shitty beginning, Unhappy love life, VERY inappropiate behavior, Zachariah Being an Asshole (Supernatural), and executes it, becomes Deanna Singer-Smith, but also done by teachers, but also human, is also mentioned - Freeform, is also not a nice character here, is completely made up, mentioned only - Freeform, owns a B&amp;B, with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day Deanna Singer-Smith finds it going even more downhill. Where can she go? Lucky for her she had pre-planned a weekend away. What she doesn't know is this trip will change her life forever.<br/>TITLE: Lost Frequencies song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inspiration & Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspiration:<br/>
This storyline came to me after I read a short story that featured Jensen and JDM meeting at JDM’s haunted B&amp;B. The start was really nice but the ending left me really disappointed. So my brain said a re-write was needed, even if it was just for myself. Fast forward a few hours and the only original thing was the haunted B&amp;B idea. But during my writing the chapters (again and again etc.) even that disappeared. Turns out I’m just not good at writing that genre. </p><p>I chose for the female version of the Dean Smith character from the SPN episode 4.17, It’s a Terrible Life. I liked his backstory and, while I have made minor changes into that, the basics still stand. All I did was extend Deanna’s background story to make it fit the story.</p><p>Let's just say that almost EVERY SPN + RPF character was tried out to be paired with Dean/Jensen. Until Deanna/Gabriel tricked their way into my mind. Gabriels backstory comes from my own imagination.</p><p>I know that the relationship between Deanna and Gabriel may go way too fast for real life standards. Please don’t forget that this is a fictional story! In it Deanna and Gabriel share a connection. If, during reading or even now, you believe this relationship could never happen so fast, either accept it or leave the story.</p><p>Since this is a non-supernatural world, everyone is as human as can be, including those pesky mortal flaws.</p><p>The chapters will vary in length and sometimes the POV will change. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this story!</p><p>PS. For some reason I write everything in a past tense. I have tried my best to correct these mistakes. Just know that I’m a human being and write these stories mostly for fun (and to shut up the freaking bunnies inside my usually sick, sick mind). Since the story was written over a long period of time with several pauses, some things may be out of order or completely differently described. Again, I have tried to make it as consistent as I could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deanna Singer-Smith gets fired from the high paid Marketing job she had for two years. Officially because of cut-backs but she knows better. The boss’s asshole nephew needs an easy job so exit Deanna. She had gotten her week notice last Friday. Normally Deanna wasn’t a revengeful person. But this didn’t sit right. For two years she had busted her ass off and apparently for nothing. Well, the little shit would be in for a surprise. All week long Deanna had erased her own notes, agenda and whatever she had used in this job. Today was her last day. Spending it ‘cleaning’ her computer to the original factory settings had been fun. Especially knowing that she kept copies and backups of everything on data sticks. In the past week Deanna had mailed them to her friend’s home address. Using the company’s own mailroom to do so was a stroke of genius. Not that she actually went down there herself. Every time one of the IT guys came to fix her computer (sabotaging them was easy enough)  Deanna gave them an envelope. That way it would be collected with all the other correspondence coming from the IT department. Leaving out her own name in the process. Cause knowing her boss, she wouldn’t pass it through him to scan all her physical mail. It felt good knowing she had an insurance policy in case something was going belly up. And not for the first time Deanna really thanked the gods she had never mentioned Charlie at the office.<br/>
Despite that it’s only noon Deanna feels exhausted but content as she picks up the last of her personal items and puts them in the cardboard box. Her former boss Zachariah Adler even has the gall to have Deanna being escorted out of the building by a security guard! But Deanna refuses to show any humiliation. She holds her head high. Downstairs she is actually frisked by a very handsy MALE guard. His hands linger on her tits just a little too long. The asshole even has the guts to squeeze them a bit. Deanna had expected something but certainly not this. Already a plan comes to mind. Asking Charlie to hack into the security cameras and make a copy of this treatment and send it to Jodie Mills for safe keeping. It would not look good in court if she ever decided to sue Sandover Company. Having Jodie as a friend clearly pays off in the long term. Right now the older woman is busy on getting re-elected for Sheriff for the third time back home.</p><p>Finally free of the company Deanna’s step becomes lighter. Entering Central Station she walks down to the train station. Living in a suburb of New York still isn’t cheap but the city itself never felt right for Deanna. Country girl curse strikes again. Because she was let go early today Deanna actually finds a free seat. Pushing the box in between her legs Deanna sighs. Going home today is harder than normal. She hasn’t told Lisa about her unemployment and is scared for the woman’s reaction. </p><p>Before Deanna knows it her stop has come. Getting out of the train station she curses the drizzle of cold rain coming down on her head. Lisa insists she needs the car during the day so Deanna has to walk home. Seven blocks to go on 4” heels. Well, at least she saves money on the gym.</p><p>Coming home she enters the semi-warm apartment building. Luckily the elevator works. Her apartment is a tiny one bedroom one but very comfy. Stepping in however she sighs. Since Lisa moved in the place is a sty most of the days. Empty wine bottles and glasses are lying on the ground. A corner of the couch is filled with grease soaked pizza and Chinese boxes. From the smell there are still leftovers in them. Damnit, she had asked Lisa to clean up today. Putting the box she still holds in the hall closet while taking out her packed suitcase. Months ago she had planned a weekend getaway for the both of them. Not wanting to waste the already paid long weekend, Deanna had packed her things and hid it away for easy access. She shivers, the rain might have been a drizzle, it made her soaking wet. And the jacket of her power suit might be pretty expensive, it did nothing to keep her dry. Hearing a sudden sound coming from the bedroom Deanna quietly walks towards it. Listening at the door she feels her blood freezing. Opening and looking in she sees the disgusting activities inside. Ready to say something she sees a head lifting up and staring back at her. Suddenly feeling ice cold and nauseous Deanna can’t think clearly. The smirk’s still haunting her mind. Blinking Deanna’s surprised to find herself standing next to the car. Somehow she must’ve grabbed the car keys and her suitcase. Opening the trunk Deanna puts it in and drives off.  She is pissed, hurt and done with everything. </p><p>Deanna drives away from the town, onto the highway. Thoughts fly through her mind and at the first available exit she gets off. Shaking Deanna sits there. She wants to cry but forces the tears back. Right now she needs to take action. Going home to South Dakota isn’t an option. Her parents would ask questions and demand answers. Jodie is too good a friend with her parents and Charlie is also not an option. She’s away for the weekend with Dorothy, celebrating their one year marriage. Sadly Deanna has no other friends left. Looking at the passenger seat she sees her purse. Her wallet and phone have slid out. Cursing herself she knows she has one urgent thing to do. Calling her landlord she cancels the rent per the next month. The man has always liked Deanna so he agrees. Deanna tells him she and her girlfriend have split badly and any cleaning that needs to be done will be paid by Lisa Braeden. Because of the short notice (two days left on the month) Deanna agrees to pay an extra month of rent. Since Lisa’s name never made it on the lease Mr. Hannigan can and will kick the bitch out. And all will be perfectly legal. Sure, it will also leave Deanna homeless but for now she’s just relieved. A second phone call is made to her bank. After Lisa moved in they had combined their accounts. Due to her upbringing, Deanna had kept quiet about her savings account. Separating the combined account again usually costs a hefty price. Explaining to the female account manager that her girlfriend cheated on her brings it down to a fine. The woman transfers Deanna’s earnings to a new account. A nice portion of Lisa’s part are taken as back payment for her part of the rent, groceries, insurances and everything the bitch leeched off of Deanna. Seeing as the cheating cunt hardly worked a day it now leaves Lisa with a measly 250 dollars. Deanna is happy that almost all of her monthly bills are paid in advance. Tuesday morning she will inform the companies about her changed bank account.<br/>
After all this is settled Deanna looks up. Where is she going now? She had planned to tell Lisa about the weekend getaway right about now. And while they were there she would break the news about her unemployment status. Deciding she needs some time off Deanna sets the navigation for the hotel and starts driving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hours later and Deanna is finally close to her destination. About half an hour away from the nearest town and hidden in the middle of the forest. The only way to get there is a small semi-dirt road and an old stone bridge across a pretty wide river. Driving here calmed Deanna’s nerves a lot. The trees are huge and must be very old. She’s almost sad to see a clearing coming up ahead. Until she sees the house in front of her. It is big. At least four stories and by the looks of it a basement. The fourth floor’s is situated across the whole building. Since the roof is somewhat shaped like the topside of a pear, it’s more likely an attic or perhaps former staff rooms. Painted a light yellow with white accents it looks peaceful. To be honest it is a beautiful old lady. Slowly she drives to the left side of the building and parks at the empty lot. Strange since it’s the time of year for young families and older people to enjoy being outdoor and the surrounding woods. Standing there she can’t do anything but admire the grand building in front of her. And this is just the side of it. Opening the trunk of the car Deanna picks up her suitcase and starts walking towards the front. And that is where her mouth literally falls open. From this close the house is even more spectacular and huge! Deanna feels tiny as hell. Forcing herself up the stairs she isn’t surprised to notice it’s all wood. These kind of houses are built old school; to last at least a century. Or until money ran out. And seeing the peeling paint and missing floorboards on the porch that’s exactly what happened a while ago. Deanna suddenly feels sad but doesn’t know why. Quickly she walks towards the door and steps inside. The inside looks a lot like the outside. Sturdy and once amazingly beautiful but now the grandeur has faded. The carpet on the floor is dated and worn. Deanna sees the chandelier in the middle of the hallway. It must cost a small fortune to maintain the thing since it isn’t lit and a lot of the crystal pieces are missing or broken. On the left side of the room is the front desk. A lone figure sits behind a desktop computer. Another thing that doesn’t fit in this building of old. Suddenly Deanna sees a shadow rushing towards her. And before she knows it she’s lying on her back. The shadow stands above her and… starts licking her face.</p><p>It takes a few seconds before the licking disappears. Instead of the hairy creature the face of a really cute man comes in sight. His honey blonde hair is longer than Deanna ever seen on a man. His eyes are warm brown with a twinkle in the corners. A hand reaches down and Deanna grabs it. Within seconds she’s back on her feet. “Sorry for my dog’s behavior. He’s young and I’m still teaching him not to attack guests.” Deanna looks behind the man to see a big fuzzy ball of happiness lying on the ground, wagging its tail. By the looks of it, the giant dog is a lanky German Shepherd. “… will lock him up for the rest of your stay if you want. You are coming to stay are you? Miss Singer-Smith or is it Smith-Singer. I thought you were coming with a second person? I have reserved a room for you. Off course it’s all right if you’re alone or waiting for another person to come. And I think I will shut up now….”</p><p>Deanna is a bit overwhelmed by the waterfall of words that come from the man’s mouth. Although she must have missed the first bit when she looked at the dog. But most of all Deanna’s tired and done with today. Careful not to act too snippy Deanna says; “Yes, I booked for two people but came alone. If it’s alright I would like to go to my room. I have had a terrible day and am tired and cold. Do I need to check in first?” The man before her is quiet for a second. Then he walks to the desk, hesitates a second, picks up a key and returns. Handing Deanna the keys while saying “It’s okay, we can check you in tomorrow. Let me help you with your luggage and I will bring you to your room. Sadly, the elevator is out of order and the Yellow Room, your room, is on the second floor. Oh, by the way, my name is Gabriel. If you need anything call reception and I will answer.” The pup whines a bit but stays in its place by the reception. Deanna is surprised when her suitcase is picked up quickly and her feet automatically start walking. Up the stairs, a grand one but worn from a century of intense usage. The upper hallway is half the size of the down hall but has evenly high ceilings. Following the owner to the right Deanna can’t help it but feel and see the awe of its former glory. The Yellow Room is the first door on the left. Stepping aside Gabriel lets Deanna pass. To say that she’s shocked is an understatement. The walls are a pale yellow. The curtains are a bit more salmon colored and the bed spread is darker blue with darker yellow lines. Between the two windows is a cozy looking couch with a floral print. The room even has a grey marble fireplace. Along the sides of that are built-in low cupboards. A small desk and chair against the inner wall make up the room. Curious Deanna follows Gabriel when he walks her suitcase to a door next to the bed. Lights flicker on and a small extra room is revealed. Deanna sees a big dark oak wardrobe standing against the wall. Gabriel returns without her suitcase and says “If you would like room service or extra towels please call reception on line one. Breakfast is available from eight a.m. to eleven thirty a.m. If you want lunch and/or dinner please tell me in the morning and I can make arrangements. I hope you enjoy your stay and wish you a good night.” Without waiting Gabriel turns around and disappears from the room, leaving Deanna standing. It is only then that she notices how inviting the bed looks. But first she has to use the bathroom. Seeing no other door then the one leading towards the cupboard, Deanna walks in the little room. It turns out to be a small hallway towards the bathroom door. Seeing a beautiful old fashioned built in bath with the same yellow colored tiles. Next to the bathtub is a wooden table that also holds the faucet. A modern day toilet completes the room. Looking at the floor Deanna sees it’s white with black-and-white mosaic as borders against the wall. After taking care of sanitary business Deanna walks back to the bedroom. Thinking she should undress and take a bath she kicks out her shoes. Seeing the comfortable bed before her she sits on it, just for a second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up is a bitch. Deanna’s body feels like she’s been hit by a truck. A nagging pounding in her head complements and sore throat complements the shitty feeling. Half awake Deanna realizes she’s still wearing her work clothes. And that she must’ve fell asleep on top of the comforter. Suddenly the memories of yesterday come back to her. The humiliating treatment at Sandover. Walking home in the drizzling rain. Seeing Lisa getting fucked by her stupidly grinning ex (?) boyfriend Luke. Calling the landlord and the bank. Then driving up here. Getting attacked by the giant hellhound of a pup. And finally the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of Gabriel. Hauling her sore body up from the comforter Deanna somehow manages to undress. She feels cold and nasty. Taking a bath is the best solution, but Deanna decides against it. Not trusting herself in a tub filled with water she zips open her suitcase. Due to the time of the year Deanna packed warm clothes and a flannel nightgown. Letting the nightgown fall over her head feels like magic. Lifting the comforter and duvet she slips under it. Making  a little nest for herself Deanna is asleep in minutes.</p><p>***********</p><p>Gabriel had been surprised to see the gorgeous young woman walk into his B&amp;B. Even if any guests had been present this time of year, usually they either were elderly couples or young families. At least when his grandfather was still running the place. The past two years have been rough and saw hardly any guests coming in. Changing his rates from hotel level to B&amp;B had helped a bit but not enough. His accountant, Fergus Crowley, has urged Gabriel several times to sell the place. But after living here all his life, that decision hadn’t been an easy one. He still remembers his child hood years playing around the house, exploring the woods and swimming in the lake. But eventually the empty rooms and growing debts made Gabriel agree with Crowley. Getting the reservation for a person named D. Singer-Smith and company meant he could give the hotel a decent goodbye. Thankfully the woman, Deanna, hadn’t been too mad after Gums had ‘attacked’ her. Hershey Gummybear still is a playful puppy and meeting new people, possible friends to play with, excites him. Looking into Deanna’s green eyes had made Gabriel wince a bit. Almost completely dull and barely a spark of life left. After he brought her to the Yellow Room, Gabriel went back downstairs. Since he didn’t expect any more guests he closes up. Normally that would’ve been the time for fixing or cleaning things. But since he had decided to sell the fire was gone. Locking up the front door he calls it a day. Gums following him on a slow pace. Probably picking up the dark mood of her owner. Walking towards the door labeled ‘Private’ he enters his sanctuary. Formerly the Blue Suites, four years ago transformed in his own bedroom and sitting room. The third and fourth room are now a kitchen and dining area with light green accents. A bathroom and second bedroom were done in pale yellow colors. After inheriting the place from his grandfather this had been his side project. Upstairs Gabriel had been updating the Yellow, Green and Red rooms. And that meant basically stripping it from top to bottom before building it up again. While working on the Purple and Pink Suites the money had started to dry up. The Old Lady, as Gabriel had nicknamed the house, was a beauty. But money wise a beast. Even changing his rates to a B&amp;B level and a new website hadn’t been successful. Sighing he starts to make dinner. Although cold leftover pizza from last night was barely worthy of that name. Before he goes to the living room he fills the dog bowl for Gums and the kibble for Kit Cat. Grabbing a can of soda and not bothering to put the pizza slices on a plate Gabriel enters the living room. Plonking down on the very comfy couch he thought about putting on the TV. Maybe some Netflix would help with his sad mood. </p><p>Two hours later and Gabriel feels worse. The movie he’d watched may have gotten great reviews, the crappy and unbelievable storyline felt like a waste of acting skills. Looking at the clock he realizes it’s almost midnight. Yawning Gabriel turns off the TV, dumps the empty pizza box in the trash and wakes up Gums. The door to the mud room is cleverly hidden from sight. Making it ideal for letting out the dog in the forest and at the same time hiding the hotel safe. Twenty minutes later Gabriel lies in bed. Trying to read a magazine but not able to concentrate he tosses it away, sets his alarm clock and shuts off the light. That night his dreams are filled with a certain cute freckled face and the most beautiful green eyes he’s ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock wakes up Gabriel. After doing his own business he feeds both Gums and Kit and puts fresh water in their water bowl. Letting Gums do his business told Gabe that it is pouring outside. Shivering a bit he quickly puts on a thicker plaid shirt. Making a fast breakfast and tea with lots of sugar he feels more ready for the day. The B&amp;B has a paying client and would receive all the pampering Gabriel could offer. Checking the desk phone he found no new messages. Yep, the Singer-Smith stay would truly be the last guest for the Old Lady. Within a year of selling her off and a string of luxury apartments would probably be erected here. And the nearby forest cut down to make place for a giant ass mall. Hopefully the lake would be kept like it is but Gabriel holds little hope. But first things first. The daily chores are waiting. And off course the young miss would probably want breakfast soon.</p><p>Three hours later and Gabriel is worried. No call for breakfast had come. Clearly something must be wrong. Didn’t the young miss look a bit peaked last night? Should he go look or just let it be. Another half hour passes and Gabriel decides to go upstairs. Knocking at the door and asking if everything is all right shouldn’t be too invasive. First Gabe tells Gums to stay. Pulling together all his courage Gabriel ascends the stairs. Sighing one last time he knocks…. Nothing. Repeating the knocking, a bit harder this time. Still nothing. There is no sign of ‘Do not Disturb’ so Gabriel gets out the keyring and finds the master key. Turning the lock is easy. Knocking once more. When he still doesn’t hear anything Gabriel carefully opens the door. Calling ‘Housekeeping’ just to be safe. The room is semi dark and someone is clearly in the bed. But it really doesn’t look good. A quiet “Miss Singer-Smith” goes unheard. Now Gabriel is really worried. Would it be a suicide, natural death or simply so fast asleep the young woman will sue his ass for entering without permission. Suddenly a harsh cough makes Gabriel’s heart skip at least three beats. So she’s still alive. Calming down a bit Gabe now sees the flushed cheeks and perspiration. So miss Singer-Smith is sick. And by the looks of it, pretty out of it.</p><p>*******</p><p>Coming from far away Deanna slowly feels her body awaken. Or at least it tries to do so. She feels absolutely miserable. Every bit of her body is heavy, her throat hurts and downright yucky. But the worst part is her bladder. Damn it, didn’t she, like, just went? Apparently not. Trying to open her eyes is hell. Light from the windows hurt her eyes. Why didn’t she close the curtains? And where the hell is Lisa, is it already time to get up? Getting up so suddenly makes her head spin. Deanna is so not a happy camper right now. Opening her eyes makes her frown a bit. This isn’t her tiny closet-for-bedroom at home. Oh right, this is the room at the B&amp;B she booked. Before her pathetic life went to hell. </p><p>Hearing a soft sound coming from the bathroom and seeing a shadow moving around makes Deanna freak out big time. Slipping her hand from under the too warm duvet she finds her high heels. Good, this will hurt whoever is sniffing around here. Deanna get’s out of bed. Her legs are wobbly and carefully grabbing everything she can get a hold on helps a bit. Then the bathroom door opens and Deanna and the stranger both scream at the same time. Something in her foggy brain clicks. Warm brown eyes and honey colored shoulder length hair. The B&amp;B owner. Seconds after that recognition her brain and body shut down. Deanna faints. </p><p>The next thing Deanna knows is waking up to a cool presence on her forehead. It really helps with the hotness all through her body. Opening her eyes she sees the same chocolate eyes looking worried. Deanna can’t bring herself to panic. All she feels is the tiredness claiming her again.</p><p>********</p><p>Gabriel’s heart keeps fluttering. Telling himself that it has everything to do with the freak out earlier is easy. Seeing the young miss faint felt so wrong. Luckily he was fast enough to grab her or else she would’ve hit her head on the solid oak bedside table. Putting her to bed made for a very worried Gabriel. Feeling the alarming heat coming from the frail body he manned up. Walking downstairs to get the thermometer and a clean glass of water he rushed upstairs again. Semi happy to see the 102.7 (38.8) reading he got into the bathroom. Smaller towels were wetted under the tap. First things first, young miss temperature needed to come down and fast.</p><p>Several hours later and miss Singer-Smith’s fever finally broke. At the highest point it had been 103.9 (39,4) and Gabe’s been scared as hell. Telling himself he would call an ambulance if it got over 104 (40). The thrashing and half words she had spoken didn’t make much sense to Gabriel. </p><p>Hearing his stomach growl he looked at the clock. Shocked to see it was already seven thirty in the evening. No wonder he was hungry, lunch had been skipped. And seeing as Gabriel’s regular food intake needed to be taken seriously he rushed downstairs. A whining Gums sat at the door to the mud room. Shit, the dog needed to go outside badly. Opening the door he ran back to the kitchen. Making an easy sandwich for himself then checking for a can of soup  if young miss would be hungry later. Hopefully she liked tomato rice. Dumping a can of food in both pet bowls then calling back in Gums. The dog came in, paws and belly wet and smelling badly. Drying off the paws was not easy. For the belly Gabe used an easy trick. Throwing the towel under the big hairy body, he picked up the endings and pulled up. Than going back and forth while the towel went from left to right. It might not be the best way but it worked. Done with his task Gabriel threw the dirty towel in the hamper. Hurrying back to the kitchen, picking up the food and going upstairs again. Looking at the clock it had taken exactly twenty five minutes. Putting on the in-room tea kettle he made tea. Wile waiting he checked on young miss. Thank heavens she looked a lot better. Hopefully she would be able to eat and drink something tonight. For now Gabriel sat in the comfy chair, happy with himself for splurging on the thing earlier this year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday afternoon and Deanna is sitting on the couch in her room. The perfectly, warm and comfy couch. Waking up had been a dream. Then came reality. Apparently she had fallen sick enough to worry the B&amp;B owner, Gabriel. He even spoon-fed her the most wonderful thing on earth, tomato rice soup. It was her absolute favorite, even if it came from a can. Gabriel had taken care of her while she was delirious with fever. Besides her mother and father nobody has ever done such a thing for her. Not even Lisa. Pushing Lisa out of her thoughts, Deanna tries to kick herself into action. Gabriel has changed the bedding and urged her to take a shower. Lying on the couch feels good but in truth, Deanna stinks of dried sweat and sickness. Finally she gets up and wobbles to the bathroom. Taking off the robe and struggling with the nightgown she steps under the water. Feeling the warm droplets of clean water wash away these last few days. If only for a moment.</p><p>The shower has taken most of Deanna’s energy and now she is lying in bed again. Being raised by her momma, a second nightgown had been packed. Feeling fresh and clean again Deanna hears the knocking on the door. “Come in Gabriel.” For the first time she actually pays attention to him.  And is he a gorgeous specimen! The honey blonde hair, worried yet kind and warm chocolate brown eyes and addictive smile make her heart jump. Damnit, this cannot be happening!</p><p>Gabriel comes in carrying a serving tray. Putting the thing over her lap Deanna sees a steaming bowl of soup, toasted bread and a glass of fresh orange juice.. Her stomach reacts almost immediately by giving a big growl. Gabriel smirks a bit and sits in the chair by the tv. Deanna picks up the spoon and wolfs down the chicken soup. Again canned but it tastes like heaven. The silence in the room is a comfortable one. When Deanna is finished with the food Gabriel stands up and lifts the tray. Clearly he puts it outside the room and comes back in. Gabriel’s soft voice asks “If you’re okay with it I can wash and dry your clothes from the past few days. That way you won’t have to do it at home.” Deanna is surprised but than realizes she doesn’t have a home anymore. Gabriel sees her face fall and continues “Uh, forget it, it was a stupid idea. Off course you want to go home as fast as possible. Don’t mind me. Do you want to leave today or tomorrow morning?” Deanna looks up and sees Gabriel’s face resemble her own sadness. Without thinking her mouth starts talking on it’s own. Blurting out the whole story of being sacked, finding Lisa cheating on her and basically cancelling her apartment before coming here. Gabriel’s face goes from sadness to angry and ends in confusion. Hanging her head Deanna waits for the inevitable putdown. But it never comes. Instead Gabriel’s voice is heard. Telling her about how he grew up here and took over from his grandpa. But now having to sell the B&amp;B after months of barely managing to keep the place open. That Deanna is supposed to be the final guest. </p><p>For some reason both Deanna and Gabriel blurting out their sob stories make for a good late afternoon and early evening. The two of them talk about all kinds of things. Family, the B&amp;B and simple things like favorite tv shows or happy memories. Gabriel starts out sitting in the chair by the tv with Deanna in bed. In the end Gabriel occupies the empty side of the bed and the two of them watch a movie on Netflix. And if Deanna falls asleep with her head on Gabriel’s shoulder, well, who cares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night and Deanna overthinks the day that was. This morning she and Gabriel woke up in her bed, together. At first it had been awkward but that changed quickly during breakfast. It had been Gums to break the ice. Stealing a slice of toast from the serving table made for a funny sight. Especially when Kit Cat the cat started chasing the big pup. To be honest, the good night sleep and laughing had chased away the last remnants of her illness. After breakfast Deanna had booked another week at the B&amp;B and convinced Gabriel to enjoy it with her. That way the man could say goodbye to the Old Lady in a proper way and gave Deanna company. Gabriel had been reluctant but Deanna, if she wanted, was a force of nature. Not being able to resist any longer Gabriel had agreed.</p><p>Gabriel had taken Deanna on a grand tour of the house. And man, was it beautiful. While the B&amp;B part was big enough, it only consisted of one wing. The other parts had been private rooms of several Novak’s that came to stay at the house. Now Gabriel was the last one left. Another beautiful part apparently was the attic. Gabriel told Deanna all kinds of stories of him playing with nephews, nieces and even the guest kids. Basically, the whole right wings part used to be children’s heaven. And Deanna could see how wonderful it must’ve been. Large windows that let in as much as natural light but were now filthy with dust and dirt. Gabriel walked towards a corner and opened a few wooden crates. Revealing all kinds of toys of several century’s. </p><p>Hearing Gabriel talking about how his family had lived here since the early 1700s. Up until the Revolutionary War (1775-1783) the family had been well off. For a while they had been one of the richest families in the country. The Novak family had opened the house to be used as a hospital for wounded soldiers. It had left the house in bad shape but they had built it up to its former glory again. </p><p>Almost a century of quiet came to an end when the Civil War (1861-1865) broke out. Just before the battlefield came too close Abraham Novak had hid the family fortune away. He never had the chance to tell anyone where he stashed it since the man got killed falling down a cliff when walking back to the house. Sadly, a month before the war ended the house burnt down in a fire. The remnants were demolished soon after. This time it took the Novak family almost forty years to get their business back up. The current  house, built in a different spot than the original, came from the hand of Isiah Novak in 1881. </p><p>According to the stories, Isiah’s son Josiah adopted their nephew Andrew Novak after the boy’s parents died in an accident. It was Andrew that became the focus of a huge scandal. Apparently he had impregnated one of the maids, Dahlia. When the two had tried to run away they were caught. Dahlia had been send to prison and was forced to give up her child.  When Dahlia was finally released she had returned to the house only to be told that Andrew had left to travel the world. Overwhelmed by grief Dahlia had gone into the woods and never come out. Three days later one of the groundskeepers had found her body close to the lake. <br/>The really sad part was that Andrew never left the estate. In order to protect the family name Josiah had told Andrew that both Dahlia and their child had died in prison. Only one month later Andrew had died. According to the legend of a broken heart but in reality it had been pneumonia.<br/>Over the years claims of hearing a woman crying had surfaced. But that was not all. Andrew’s former bedroom, now the Grey Suite, had gained a reputation for ‘cold spots, banging doors and hearing sighing in the night’. Gabriel admitted he heard the stories from his grandfather but neither the old man nor Gabriel had any first-hand experience.</p><p>After a filling lunch Gabriel had showed Deanna the grounds around the house. Even the lake where Dahlia had supposedly been found. During the fall season the water glistens beautifully. The trees showed all kinds of yellows, reds and oranges. All in all it was picture perfect. Walking around the area Gabriel told all kinds of stories about his childhood. What trees he climbed, where he ripped his new pants and got a nasty swat from his mother. But also the really old tea cabin that used to look out over the lake but was now fully grown over. Seeing a few loose planks from the cabin lying down Deanna notices the almost worn date on it: 17??. Something about that year seems to niggle in the back of Deanna’s mind but she can’t find out what it is. Dismissing it the couple continued their walk. Gabriel even tells Deanna about the family cemetery. The last one that was buried there was Gabriel’s grandfather. Neither of his parents had wished to do the same thing after their deaths. Since the cemetery is in the other direction Gabriel decided not to go there. While they walk the two of them talk about their lives so far. </p><p>Deanna tells about why finding Lisa in bed was so traumatizing. Mostly because it wasn’t the first, second or even third time. Every time Lisa had promised it would never happen again. But deep down Deanna knew their relation wasn’t a healthy one. Last Friday was the straw that broke the camel’s back. For the first time in a long time Deanna feels the tears prickling behind her eyes. And she lets them fall. Not surprising Gabriel simply holds her while Deanna cries hot tears. She has no idea how long they stand there but after the waterworks peter down it starts to get dark. Deanna feels Gabriel’s warm arms around her let loose a bit. Then a wet something hits her hand. Looking down she sees Gummybear’s nose hit it. The dog has a mischievous look in his eyes. ‘Just like his owner’ is Deanna’s first thought. For some reason it makes her giggly. Gabriel looks at her and then starts laughing too. Eventually they start walking back to the house. In comfortable silence do Deanna and Gabriel fix dinner of grilled chicken and a simple pasta dish. Not using the hotels industrial kitchen but rather choosing the one in Gabe’s apartment. Eating in the small dining area sees both of them telling small stuff like movie and music preferences. Loading the dirty dishes in the dishwasher is done with an ease neither can explain. While Deanna makes tea, Gabriel feeds both Gums and Kit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on either side of the comfy couch Deanna suddenly starts talking. Explaining how she was adopted by Bobby and Ellen Singer after her birth mother, Rose Smith, had died in a car accident. Deanna had only been two years old. Growing up with Bobby, Ellen and their biological daughter Joanna Beth had been fantastic. Deanna always knew about being adopted but couldn’t care less. Bobby and Ellen are her parents and Jo is her sweet and sometimes annoying little sister. Growing up on a scrapyard was like exploring a new and foreign place were Deanna could be whoever she wanted. Especially since High school meant Hell. Not exactly a closet nerd, Deanna sported frizzy hair, braces and thick glasses. And it didn’t help that, at twelve she had a growth spurt that made her taller than some of the boys. Being bullied and ridiculed by both her classmates and teachers for being ugly, slow and stupid really took down Deanna’s self-esteem. Getting diagnosed with Dyslexia really didn’t help one bit. Despite the rough treatment Deanna never told her parents how bad it really got. Being told she was a bastard and how her mother had given her away hurt more than everything else. Deanna barely had kept her head above the water. </p><p>After graduating High school, Deanna had taken a year off to work and save up money for college. While the scrapyard did okay, money never grew on trees. Luckily Deanna had gotten a partial scholarship for a college two states from home. It covered only tuition and a dorm room but not books, groceries and spending money. Her roommate Charlie Bradbury turned out to be a gift from heaven. The nerdy red head really took a liking to her shy roomie. Neither girl joined a sorority but spent their time studying hard. Although Charlie loved to go out and get her some action. The outgoing lesbian also helped Deanna grow a bit more confident and even gave her a makeover two months into their first year. No more frizzy hair, lenses, invisible braces and better fitting clothes. Only after the make-over had the boys started noticing Deanna Singer-Smith. One of them had been the hottest guy on campus; Castiel Shurley. For the first time in her life a boy showed Deanna some form of affection. So off course she had fallen for him, hard. A month into the whole thing and Deanna caved for Castiel’s wish for sex. And man, had THAT been a hurtful physical experience. Not to mention the very cruel way Castiel had dumped her the next day.</p><p>This had caused a major setback to Deanna’s growing confidence. After a few humiliating months, with only Charlie by her side Deanna had thrown herself back into her studies. Deciding on two majors; Advanced Math and Economy. To keep her scholarship, Deanna had to take on a minor course. She chose American History. Deanna had truly enjoyed it and kept studying hard. Going home during the holidays wasn’t an option, money was simply too tight. The only thing Deanna did for fun was go out with Charlie to a gay bar and sometimes the movies. Her constant studying really payed off, even if she was constantly exhausted. For her American History course Deanna wrote a thesis about Revolutionary war families gaining or losing their fortune due to the conflict. </p><p>After a few lousy jobs she finally applied for one at Sandover. Actually getting the job had been way easier than the long hours, crappy treatment and putdowns. The nice paycheck was more than welcome and enough to afford the nice one bedroom apartment close to work. Then she met yoga instructor Lisa Braeden who she hoped was her true love. But Lisa had a dark side. Doing or saying something wrong had caused Lisa to lash out, violently. Deanna never spoke about it to his family or friends. And now she’s here. Homeless, jobless and with barely any money to her name. Deanna never noticed tears falling down nor Gabriel moving closer. Suddenly his strong arms surround her, keep her safe. All those emotions whirling around in her mind for so long finally seem to have calmed down. Without knowing it Deanna slips into a dream free sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up feeling warm and fuzzy is a completely new experience for Deanna. Somehow both she and Gabriel had managed to fall asleep together again. Being trapped between the back of the couch and Gabriel’s well shaped body makes Deanna feel safe and oh so comfortable. Suddenly a rush of thoughts enter her mind and she hisses quietly. Did she really bare her soul to Gabriel like that? But almost immediately Deanna realizes she is feeling more relieved than mortified. Looking up at Gabriel’s sleeping face she sees a handsome man. His honey blonde hair is a bit longer than it probably should be, yet not unkempt. A nicely shaped face that shows none of the worry lines he has during the day. Familiar fluttering combined with a warm feeling pool into Deanna’s stomach. Internally she groans. ‘Not again! It is too soon damnit!’ And yet, it all feels so right. Before Deanna can overthink it too much she feels Gabriel moving. The second his eyes open Gabriel’s face becomes white as snow. He flinches back and promptly falls off the couch. Deanna, worried at first, slings herself to the edge of the couch. Only to start laughing at the confused/embarrassed look on Gabriel’s face. And it doesn’t take long for the man to join the belly deep laugh.</p><p>The morning that follows is more relaxed and both Deanna and Gabriel feel like they have known each other for years. After a simple but filling breakfast Deanna starts asking questions. The nagging feeling she had yesterday is still present. Somehow Deanna believes that knowing more about the families that once lived here she can solve the mystery. Gabriel asks what it is but Deanna can’t explain it yet. Shrugging Gabriel leads her to the attic. The stairs are more simple than the ones downstairs but in today’s terms still gorgeous. Behind Deanna Hershey follows at a steady pace. The main floor is huge, open and airy. If it wasn’t for the filthy windows light would flood in freely. Along the edges are a few pieces of furniture Deanna sees the small mountain of suitcases in the middle of the room. This must’ve been where the long term guests stored their empty luggage. Following Gabriel across the room he leads her to what looks like a solid wall. Deanna frowns until Gabriel levers an old Victorian style sconce. The wall part slides open and reveals a small but long hallway with several doors on both the right and left side. Deanna breath hitches a bit. This must be the old servants quarters. Gabriel flips a switch and several light bulbs flicker on. Despite the old look, the house has clearly been updated on the electricity front. Deanna follows Gabriel into the hallway. This part of the attic is almost as big as the playground. At the end of the hallway Gabriel opens a door on the right side and again flips on the light. The room was clearly in use as an office. Along the walls are built in dark stained bookcases. Some of the glass windows that protects the boxes of papers inside it, are broken. Looking closer Deanna sees that the wood is solid oak. Whoever built this house had more than enough money. On the opposite side are two big windows, again, the same as the ones in the storage area in the front. In between them is a decent sized desk that matches the bookcases. Before Deanna can start looking closer Gabriel says: “This used to be the place where all of the servants slept. There was only a thin card board wall in between the men and women. You can imagine how that must’ve worked out! Later on they got separate bedrooms and this was made into an office. The Head of Housekeeping and the kitchen staff would come in here every morning to talk about what was going on in the hotel. My great-grandfather had all the electricity installed during the built and my father did it again in the late eighties. I don’t know what it is you’re looking for but this room holds all of the paperwork involving the hotel. From registers to bills from the kitchen but even a bunch of photo’s. And we have the original drawings that date back to 1878! I loved this place when I was a kid. I would make up whole stories to the people in those photo’s.  And if I’m right there should be one box that holds a few things from before that time. Let’s see, where did gramps put that one?” While Gabriel walks past the bookcases Deanna looks around the room again. Next to the big desk are several wooden chairs, most of them broken. On the far right is a small but high cupboard. On her left is a darker area where the lamps clearly have been broken and not (yet) replaced. Luckily Gabriel brought a heavy duty flashlight. Clicking it on Deanna shines it to the left side of the room. This wall holds several lower closed off cabinets. Above it is a very large picture frame that looks like somewhat of a map. Surrounding that monstrosity are several photo’s and smaller paintings. Suddenly Gabriel cries out: “GOT IT!” Curious Deanna clicks off the flashlight and walks back towards the desk. Gabriel drops a large wooden box on it. It is a beautiful walnut colored thing and by the looks of it handmade. “My grandpa got it for his 18th birthday but it was originally made in the early 1900s by a local woodworker.” Gabriel says and flips open the top. Only to reveal a divided tray that is full of little trinkets. A brooch and a ring are the only things Deanna can make out at first. Gabriel lifts the tray only to reveal a deeper part full of folded papers. Deanna picks up a few and starts skimming them. While she would love to give them a thorough look, now is not the time. Digging deeper Deanna reaches the bottom and found nothing. If the thing she’s looking for exists, it should be here. Gabriel said the box contained the oldest documents involving the house. Looking at some of the papers inside it Deanna can only confirm that they are dating back to the mid-1800s. But nothing that resembles the 1700s parchment she hoped to find. Feeling a bit disappointed Deanna sits down on the bulky office chair. Looking up she sees Gabriel sitting on the floor. Suddenly Deanna realizes that this land and beautiful building is so interwoven with Gabriel’s family. She feels tears prickling her eyes at the thought all of this could be lost in a month. How will Gabriel deal with the fact that HE was the one to lose it all? Silently sighing Deanna leans into the leather of the chair. Despite the obvious aging of it is still soft as hell. Without seeing her eyes wander to the desk in front of her. From behind her a sliver of sunlight peaks in. It makes the office look cozy and warm. And even lights up the map above the lower cabinets…. Deanna feels her feet moving towards that corner. Could it really be that simple? </p><p>**********</p><p>Gabriel sits on the floor, going through photos and papers from his family. Mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, cousins and even generations before them. Seeing their faces again makes him both happy and sad. He really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, selling the house and grounds. That is not what he promised his grandpa before he died. A sudden shout pulls Gabriel from his mind. Looking up he sees Deanna holding the framed map of the estate. Getting up he reaches the desk in two steps. At first Gabe is confused on why the map is out of it’s frame. And why Deanna is looking at the back of it. “Gabe, I found it! This is what I was looking for!” says Deanna while pointing at it. Gabriel expects to see an imprint from the map on the front. But focusing his eyes he suddenly sees that the main house is way off. Could this be a whole, well, maybe not new but an older map? Still not sure what it is Deanna wants to show him Gabriel looks closer to where she is pointing. The ink is faint but a few  letters are more visible. ICEH. Looking up he sees Deanna’s face bursting with happiness. But to be honest, Gabriel has no idea why this is. “Come downstairs with me and I’ll explain everything!” says Deanna while grabbing Gabe’s arm. Rushing back Gabriel can’t help but be mesmerized by this beautiful woman holding his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY WELL KNOWN MAGAZINE BRAND NAME! <br/>It is only used for the stories sake. This magazine is NOT mine nor do I make money off of it. Please don’t sue me, I’m broke!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes later and Deanna is still wired. Gabriel comes into the living room with two mugs of warm tea and cookies. Hershey lies on the big dog pillow in front of the hearth and Kit made herself comfortable next to Deanna. Gabriel sets down the mugs and sits on the opposite side of the couch. The old map is lying in a corner of the table. Picking up a mug and cookie Deanna thinks how she’s going to explain what she believes happened. Taking a deep breath she decides to start at the beginning. “Okay, while my majors at college were Economics and Advanced Math I still needed a minor course. Choosing American History wasn’t exactly my dream but I truly enjoyed the classes and everything. So much that I wrote a complete thesis for it, even if I didn’t have to. My subject was Wealthy American Families during the Revolutionary War. My teacher even managed to get it published in National Geographic (AGAIN, not mine don’t sue!). Sure, I used a pseudonym and all but still. And with what they paid me I managed to start paying of my student debt, or at least the tip of the iceberg. Anyways, I really dived into the theme and got permission to see a lot of archived material. Including several maps just like the one we found earlier. Back than parchment didn’t come cheap and re-using it was the norm. Many of the estates back in those days had no way to keep things cool. Meat, milk and all that was perishable so they had to find a solution. They tried several ideas but in the end they found a way. So called ice houses or ice cellars became the norm. Basically they were natural cool places. Think of a cave, small hill or even underground. They got their name from the ice that was collected in the wintertime. A good place could keep it cool even during hot summers. During wars they even became hiding places. Several of them were a crucial part of the Underground Railroad.” </p><p>Finally Deanna takes a break. She knows she can lose herself in to many details. Picking up her tea she takes a sip. Only to realize her throat is very dry. Luckily the warm drink has cooled enough and Deanna doesn’t waste time to drink it. Looking up she sees Gabriel’s mind is digesting all the information. Suddenly Deanna feels something soft touching her legs. Looking down she sees the orange tabby cat circling around her. Carefully she lowers her hand so the animal can smell her fingers. The sniffing takes a bit but eventually she is on the giving end of a hefty petting session. Just as fast as it started, the cat has enough of the attention Deanna gives it. Looking back Deanna sees a strange look on Gabriel’s face. Scared she did something wrong she starts stammering an apology. But Gabriel simply says “Kit Cat is a rescue cat with a past filled with abuse. Basically she only trusts me, and that took me about a year or so. For her to come to you like this is really big.” Deanna is relieved she didn’t mess up but also a bit shocked. How could anyone hurt such a wonderful animal, hell ANY animal? </p><p>Suddenly she feels sad, didn’t she herself allow other people to hurt her? And not just physical but also mentally. Perhaps the cat recognized a kindred spirit. A warm arm around her shoulders brings Deanna back to the now. Feeling hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Leaning backwards into Gabriel’s firm but still soft side Deanna cries. Perhaps for the first time in years. Telling everything her former loves have done to her and not holding back or watering it down. </p><p>SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT THIS IS WHAT DEANNA DEMANDED WOULD HAPPEN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel is still shocked by everything Deanna told him that afternoon. And not just the ice house explanation. No, the amount of abuse she had endured was sickening. How was it possible that such a strong woman had dangerously low self-esteem. After a good cry Deanna had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Then Gabriel had lowered her on the couch and put the woolen blanket over her body. Sitting in the chair opposite he had started thinking. No matter what the outcome of Deanna’s ice house mission would be, Gabriel would never let this woman go. Even if she only could see him as a friend Gabriel would take it. But if there was a 1% chance a more romantic way could be in there future… Looking at the map, lying on the table, Gabriel tries to find what connection Deanna’s story and the estate have. While one side of the paper is somewhat familiar to him, this clearly older piece is almost completely different. Staring at it Gabriel sees that the house on this side is way closer to the caves by the lake. In fact, it stands next to the man made hills. What appears as a smudge on the paper is actually a curvy letter. Turning around and going to the front desk, Gabriel rummages around in his own drawers until he finds what he’s looking for. A magnifying glass. Returning to the sitting room he looks at the sleeping form of Deanna. For the first time all the hard lines around her face are gone, it makes her look years younger. Without realizing it he smiles like a loon. Using the glass to see the smudge/letters more clearly he is somewhat surprised to see ICE. Locating the place on the map he turns it around and searches for that same spot. Only to find the man made hills and nothing else. Falling back into the sofa Gabriel is speechless. Could it be that the man made hills were the original house’s ice storage? If so, they must be massive. And yes, his grandfather always told him stories about the Novak family once were rich as hell but somehow lost it through time. Returning to the oldest map Gabriel starts looking for another clue. Only to find another smudge in the lower left corner. Using the magnifying glass again Gabriel has a bit more trouble thanks to the darker colored trees that are painted over the smudge. Finally he can figure out that it is actually a year; 1768 or 1769. If this map is actually real than Deanna’s story about the ice houses existing before and during the Revolutionary War (1775-1783) could be proven right. Suddenly a loud growling is heard from Gabriel’s stomach. Looking outside he sees that the sun has set at least two hours ago. Which would mean it is actually way past dinner time. Getting up and looking at Deanna he sees that she’s still fast asleep. No way is he going to disturb her. Quietly sneaking into the kitchen he makes himself a ham and cheese sandwich. While eating it Gabriel lets out Hershey before making sure that both the pup and Kit are fed and watered. Not even thinking of sleeping in his bedroom Gabriel locks the doors and retreats back to the sitting room. Pulling another woolen blanket from a cabinet he makes himself comfortable in the sofa he used earlier. Without much trouble he falls into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>Waking up from the best sleep in years, or even her whole life, Deanna isn’t surprised at all that it happens in Gabriel’s sitting room. The woolen blanket that lies on top of her is warm, soft and not itchy at all. And the couch is still as comfortable as the night before. Seeing  weak rays of sunlight coming through the windows tell Deanna that it is actually a new day. Then her vision lands on Gabriel. Lying back in the sofa with his head tilted backwards, the soft snores he makes are damn adorable. And suddenly Deanna feels a rush of emotions. Last night she literally told everything that ever happened to her. But instead of it making her sad she really feels….good. The energy Deanna finds flowing through her veins is unbelievable. Pushing the blanket aside she stands up. Her legs are a bit wobbly but otherwise okay. Walking towards the sofa Deanna looks down at Gabriel’s face. And without thinking she bends and kisses him on the lips. Only seconds later the kiss is returned with warmth. Retreating Deanna feels the blush on her cheeks growing. Gabriel’s eyes are open and filled with pure joy. Before she knows it he stands up and kisses her, at first careful but as time goes more hungrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small time jump.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months later and Deanna finally finds some time to relax. Lying back on the bed she tosses off her boots. Yes, boots. Since that first night she spend with Gabriel Deanna has only worn her high heels during the interview with the press. Sighing Deanna thinks back and to her joy she can barely remember her life before coming to the B&amp;B. Getting fired, finding Lisa in bed with Luke, ending up here, literally sick, Gabriel caring for her. And off course then the whole story and search for the ice caves. In between all that the feelings for Gabe growing stronger (sometimes it scares Deanna how fast they developed!). Finding out Gabriel returned them and then that amazing weekend of exploring each other. 48 hours filled with mind blowing kisses, cuddling, pure fucking, slow and intense love making but also talking. And a lot of it. They only took short breaks to take care of Hershey and Kit. </p><p>Eventually the two of them had emerged from the bedroom to finally look for the ice caves. It had taken a full day to find the right spot and start digging. Gabriel hitting that iron door for the first time had been amazing and so satisfying. Then another night of ‘a hum, bonding’ before returning and managing to open the lock on the door. Stale but no damp air, which was a good sign. Pitch black inside but luckily Gabriel had grabbed a huge ass flashlight. Finding the first wooden chests standing along the cave wall. Looking further and seeing at least 15 more. Pulling them from their place hadn’t been easy but together Deanna and Gabe had managed. Opening the chest was nerve wrecking. Seeing a cloth hiding several silver and gold trinkets. Candlesticks, boxes filled with jewelry, jugs and even silverware. To say that both Deanna and Gabriel had been happy was an understatement. And yes, most of it had to still be reprised but Deanna had seen a few genuine looking markings. Then making a plan of action. Putting the chest back in the ice cave. Returning to the house while giggling like little children and groping like teens. Then coming back tomorrow with a cart and load the chests. Finding a trustworthy antiques dealer and selling a lot to save the B&amp;B. </p><p>In the end Deanna and Gabriel had found close to thirty chests filled to the brim with all kinds of treasure. Several pieces, like jewelry, trinkets and a few boxes, Gabriel had decided to keep. The silverware and other bits would go to the local museum. Local media had jumped to the story like starving vultures. Selling the biggest part of the findings brought in enough money to renovate and keep the B&amp;B in business forever.</p><p>But that wasn’t where the good news had ended. Deanna had started to look through the B&amp;B’s books and founds some inconsistencies. Calling Charlie to snoop around a bit had shown that the bookkeeper, Fergus Crowley was dirty. Not only had he blocked the B&amp;B’s website and stole Gabriel’s inheritance. No, the ass was also in bed with one Ruby Masters.  Turns out she wanted the property to tear the mansion down and build a huge mall on the land. Convincing Gabriel to call the local FBI’s White Collar department was easy, finding them very interested in Crowley shocking. Crowley has been on the FBI’s watch list for years, mostly money laundering but also a few cases of extortion, blackmail and even attempted murder. Helping them catch the asshole is very satisfying. Getting the money back feels great. </p><p>Renovation on the mansion and the grounds is going strong. It will take another few months before everything is fixed but that doesn’t matter. Feeling the matrass beside her dipping lower Deanna knows it’s Gabriel. Reaching out she grabs his hand. Turning towards him they kiss deeply. Both of them are exhausted but happy. Yesterday morning they had an interview with a state wide airing tv station. Strangely enough finding a treasure doesn’t happen every day. Last night the item aired and today the phone hadn’t stopped ringing. Due to the renovation they can’t book yet. Despite that there are people that still want to come! Deanna and Gabriel have already talked about hiring staff. The first would be Charlie. The redhead is a mad hacker and knows her way around anything digital. And since Charlie’s already working on a new website it is only logical. Perhaps she can do some reception work as well. Dorothy, Charlie’s wife is an accountant that could work everywhere. Perhaps even do the bookkeeping for the B&amp;B. Tomorrow Deanna will give her best friend a call. Shortly after that conversation Deanna finds herself falling asleep, her face towards Gabriel.</p><p>***************************</p><p>Gabriel is not far behind with falling asleep. The last thing he thinks about is how lucky he is to find a woman like Deanna, getting to keep his B&amp;B and the ring burning in his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes it is short. But this is the ending Deanna wanted...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE YEAR LATER</p><p>The B&amp;B and the hotel parts have been open for business six months now and Deanna’s life has changed so much. One year ago Gabriel proposed to her out of the blue. Happy tears were shed, followed by a make-out session and a night in bed. Arranging the wedding hadn’t been easy but with the help of her mother and sister Deanna had managed. Last night she and Gabriel had seen each other last. Deanna had chosen to stay in the Yellow Room, just for nostalgic purposes. Sitting in front of the mirror Deanna suddenly feels a soft fur touching her legs. Killmouski Meow or better known as Mouski is a jet black, yellow eyed rescue cat Deanna took in from the local pound. Strangely enough black cats aren't most people's favorites. To anyone’s surprise both Gums and Kit Cat got along well with Mouski. </p><p>Soft knocking can be heard and the first thing Deanna sees when the door opens are the copper locks of Charlie Bradbury. These days Charlie is working parttime as receptionist/computer stuff/website keeper. The rest of her time she spends with Dorothy and leading the local LARP chapter. Yes, the Queen of Moondor and Dorothy live happily in their cottage two miles away from the mansion. </p><p>Following Charlie are Deanna’s mother Ellen and sister Joanna ‘Jo’. Out in the hall stands her father, Bobby. Stepping outside the room Deanna dives into her dad’s arms. The gruff man may not tell her often, Deanna knows he is damn proud of her. After a long and tight hug Bobby whispers something in her ear. Deanna smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek before he manages to walk away.</p><p>Returning to the room Ellen starts doing Deanna’s hair, while Jo handles the make-up. Charlie, as Maiden of honor, makes sure Deanna stays relaxed enough. Getting the wedding dress on proves to be a bit difficult thanks to the baby bump. Downstairs the music starts and that is the signal Deanna has been waiting for. Last year it was Gabriel that surprised her, this year it will be the other way around. Deanna can’t wait to see her boyfriend/husband’s face when she tells him she’s carrying twins!</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has been in the making for at least 2 years. I'm still a bit sad I couldn't write the Haunted House bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>